Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to structures and methods of thermal management in a data center, and, in particular, to a header panel assembly for installation above electronic equipment enclosures in a hot/cold aisle air containment structure.
Background
Rack-mounted computer and data storage equipment generates heat during normal operation. When equipment is enclosed in racks, cabinets and other electronic equipment enclosures (hereinafter, collectively, referred to as “enclosures”), heat generated by the equipment can concentrate within the enclosure and cause equipment to overheat, which can damage the equipment, cause the equipment to shut down, and other problems. Thus, proper thermal management is a fundamental aspect of the installation and use of such equipment. Moreover, thermal management is particularly important in data centers in which multiple enclosures are installed, each with its own array of heat-generating equipment.
Many techniques and solutions have been proposed and used with regard to thermal management in such data centers. One such solution involves utilization of a containment structure to receive heated exhaust air from enclosures installed in the data center or computer room. Enclosures are typically arranged in a row with their sides abutting one another. Cool air is drawn into the enclosures from outside the containment structure to cool the equipment mounted in each enclosure. Heated exhaust air is then expelled from the enclosures into a common area within the containment structure, which is segregated from the supply of cool air. Heated exhaust air may then be routed from the containment structure and cooled before being re-circulated into the supply of cool air. (The opposite configuration can also be used, wherein cool air is supplied to the interior of the containment structure, drawn into the enclosures, and expelled to the exterior of the containment structure, but the same general principles apply.)
A common difficulty encountered in many known containment structures involves co-mingling of the heated exhaust air with the supply of cool air, which can impair the system's efficiency. Co-mingling can occur for a variety of reasons, but often arises when an enclosure has an imperfect fit within the containment structure, thereby creating a gap through which heated air can escape back into the supply of cool air. For example, a gap can exist between the top of an enclosure and a structure immediately above the enclosure (e.g., a ceiling, a top panel, etc). Air exhausted from the rear of the enclosure can circulate back over the enclosure, through the gap, and back to the front of the enclosure, where it co-mingles with the supply of cool air, instead of being captured by the containment structure's cooling system.
Additionally, openings or gaps in the containment structure may have the effect of causing equipment located near the gap to run at a higher operating temperature. When heated exhaust air escapes back into the supply of cool air through gaps, the heated air can be drawn back in to equipment located nearby, thereby raising the operating temperature of such equipment and shortening its operating life.
Further issues may arise if enclosures with varying dimensions are installed within the same containment structure. For example, if enclosures with different vertical dimensions happen to be installed adjacent to one another within the same containment structure, differently-sized panels or blanks must be used to seal off any gaps that are formed above the enclosures. If such panels do not provide a good fit to seal the gap, then inefficiency is likely to exist as heated exhaust air escapes from the containment structure and mixes with the supply of cool air.
Accordingly, a need exists for a containment system capable of avoiding co-mingling of heated exhaust air with the supply of cool air. Furthermore, a need exists for a containment system that enhances overall cooling efficiency. These, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.